


Return

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: What if some brothers came back after they marched away?





	Return

The barracks are near-silent, everyone either asleep or keeping quiet to let them stay that way. 

Kix and Jesse are awake, but only barely.  They’re curled up in each other’s arms, talking softly, decompressing from the day.  The battle wasn’t one of the worst they’ve weathered, but it was an ugly one, especially since it was the first for the shinies that had shipped in to replace their decimated numbers.  

A sound from the bunk near theirs catches their attention, and Kix slips out of Jesse’s arms.  It sounds like a nightmare, one of the new boys that’s shipped in - if he remembers right, the kid doesn’t even have a name yet.  “Vod’ika,” he murmurs, reaching out to shake his shoulder and pull him out of the nightmare, “Wake up, just a nightmare.”

The shiny jerks awake and looks up at him with wide eyes as he pants.  “Kix?” he whispers.

“Yeah, it’s me.  You’re alright.”

His still-unfocused eyes dart around the room, like he’s looking for something, or someone.  “Where’s Fives?  Kix, where’s Fives?  He’s supposed to be here.”  

Kix’s blood runs cold.  “What- what do you mean?”  Everyone knows the name Fives, but no one has  _ ever _ said it like that, except for two people.

“He was with me, I remember, on Kamino-”

“Vod’ika-”

“Kix, you remember me, right?  It’s me, it’s Tup.”


End file.
